Love and War: A metal gear x frozen crossover
by XXTHESHIPERXX
Summary: After a reality shift sets multiple worlds on the same earth, legendary soldier big boss is hired along with his cohort Ocelot to explore the northern european wilderness after nobody can make contact with it. But when it turns out the universe put in said place is frozen, how will the 1840's accustomed frozen characters situate themselves in this high tech, futuristic world?
1. Chapter 1

Love and war: A big boss x elsa story (metal gear x frozen)

(in this universe a portal that connects dimensions is intact, opening different timelines. The two described in this are coincidentaly connected through this portal among many others, and as such the technology gaps in these timelines will be present at points)

SCENE: andrelle, approx. two years after the events of frozen in it's timeline.

mgs5 is occurring and the portal has opened while big boss Is at mother base, and diamond dogs whole base is transported to this new world, along with all other areas used. Since all the places merged in this world are at peace, there is no war to speak of.

(note: I do not own anything presented in this and nothing may be taken as fact.)

"What?", big boss said, his gaze fixated at the portal, now closing, "what the hell just happened Kaz?"

"No idea, boss" The one armed and legged man said, "I'll get some of the boys at R&amp;D to check the radars to see what's up." With that, he walked away from big boss, hobbling with his cane and false leg. Big boss looked around with his one intact eye, surveying the landscape around him. Luckily, no soldiers were gone from diamond dogs headquarters that day and nothing was out, so everything was here and noone was lost. Big boss sighed a breath of relief that at least he hadn't lost any of his men this time around.

He then observed what was off in the sight with his binoculars. He saw land. And a lot of it.

After an hour of walking around base making sure all his soldiers were ok, Morpho sent a message over the diamond dogs base speakers,

"Attention, attention, Big boss to the R&amp;D'S radio messaging section, big boss head to the R&amp;D's radio messaging section."

On his walk towards the r&amp;d section several struts away, he encountered his old comrade, revolver ocelot."Well if it isn't the famous big boss" ocelot said to him

"Ocelot," big boss said, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Not a clue", ocelot replied sternly, "hopefully it isn't too screwed up. Hopefully as soon as the boys in R&amp;D find out what's happened through a few radio messages to other allies we can find out if this happened to other places as well"

"I was heading there when I saw you actually, ocelot" big boss said and looked over a strut to the R&amp;D sector, "I just hope they've found out"

"I'll head with you too then" ocelot said and gave his old friend a slap on the man's robotic arm.

After the walk, they had arrived at the R&amp;D base. "So what have the boys found out, kaz?" big boss asked, with a look of potential dread on his face.

"Boss, the boys have made radio contact with an outpost in New mexico. Apparently, the same thing happened to them, too."

"Any idea what it was?" Big boss asked.

"No" Kaz said, "but they have noticed that there is litteraly no signal from northern Europe at all, as if it just dropped off the face of the ear-"

"Commander Miller and big boss, our intel providers from across the world have requested that we go up north to see what has happened, they are paying US $1,00,000 if we accept", a soldier said, alerting them.

"I say we go for it" Ocelot tells the group, "hopefully if nobody is there we can claim the land as our own for a place to lay down training facilities for cold weather, or sell the land for a profit to help expand diamond dogs' budget for weaponry", he explains.

"Sounds rather risky", kaz said. "If nobody's there, what if you get lost? It's winter up there and if you get lost you may die"

"The payoff is huge, kaz, I'm willing to risk it all. You know our proclamation, an army with no nation. If we don't do our job here then we'd be going back on the very thing we started all this for" big boss proclaims.

"alright" kaz says, "You and ocelot will leave in the morning with a few volunteer recruits I suppose"

"Alright" big boss and ocelot say in unison.

7:00 AM the next morning-

"The helicopter is ready boss, once you and ocelot are dropped in you will be alone with each other to see if anybody is there, if they are just make sure things are alright and send us a message of where you need to be picked up via codec." Kaz tells them at the landing helipad.

"And if things aren't fine?"

"then call when you can't find anything after a while." Kaz said, "No use searching a frozen hell over for several days for nothing."

"Got it" ocelot said, "lets get this party started"

Big boss and ocelot got on the helicopter, "Diamond dogs" painted over the logo.

The ride didn't take long, along the way big boss and ocelot checked to make sure their gear was all in check. Boss, being the simplistic carrier he was, just had his basic supplies, his cigars, m1911a1 and an m16 assault rifle for in case things get ugly. Ocelot had his signature SAA tucked in it's holster and belt, with a radio tucked in his coat for conversing with mother base over findings. His basic supplies were in his belt pouch.

"We're here" the chopper pilot said, "Call mother base if something goes wrong boss"

"Got it" he responded.

As the legendary soldier and western gunfighter got out of the chopper, they looked out towards the mountainous region.

"You know boss, if we didn't know we weren't, I'd say we went to hell with all this awful snow" Ocelot said

"Yeah…" big boss said, looking into the horizon.

"Something wrong boss?" Ocelot asked

"Nothing" he responded, his good eye looking towards the mountains. "We'll head over those mountains first through that valley then see what we can find"

"Got it", Ocelot replied.

After a few hours of walking through the snowy place, big boss saw a dock with people loading a ship going out into the sea. He noticed though, that the people were dressed as if it were the 1800's, wearing fur pelts and using a wooden ship.

Ocelot vouched to walk up and ask what was going on first.

"Hello, I'm looking around here and I just needed to know, did you all see a giant flash in the sky yesterday?"

"Yes actually, we did. Now, what's a cowboy doing all the way up here?" the man asked, looking at Ocelot's spurred boots and duster. "America is a long way away from here."

"I know" Ocelot replied, "my friend and I weren't sure what had happened to everything with the flashing light so we left our headquarters to investi-"

"What's up with your friend's arm and fancy weaponry there?" The shipping man said, pointing at big boss.

"It's a robotic arm, semi automatic pistol and assault rifle, why?" Ocelot questioned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what those things are. You'd best visit the queen's castle and talk with her over all this."

"And which way is that?" Ocelot questioned. The shipper pointed in the direction to town and the two soldiers headed out. As big boss walked past, still observing the environment, the man looked at his equipment gear as if he'd never seen anything like it.

And so, they made their way into the small kingdom of andrelle. As big boss and ocelot walked towards the kingdom, many people looked in awe at big bosses equipment, awestruck at the olive green combat fatigues as if they had never seen modern equipment. Once they got to the castle gates, they walked inside to see a royal guard protecting the door that lead into the castle quarters.

"Hello, I'm here on a diplomatic visit. May I speak with your queen?" Big boss asked politely to the regally dressed knight.

"I've never seen such an odd nobleman, and this visit is unscripted to us. On what grounds are you here for?" The knight asked.

"I'm here to speak with your leader, I need information on what has happened with that flash of white yesterday, the whole world is trying to piece together what has happened."

"The white flash you say?" the knight asked, "Then our queen welcomes you. She has been most intrigued by the occurance as well."

"Thank you sir." Big boss said. Again, the knight looked at big boss as if he were some sort of anomaly when the worn old soldier couldn't see him looking.

Big boss, once he entered the gates, was escorted to the royal throneroom along with ocelot.

"Your highness, a visitor from a place known as "diamond dogs" has visited in a gracious manner to speak about the white flash from yesterday."

Once big boss entered the room, the very first thing he saw was a beautiful room, accompanied by the most luxurious materials affordable. But then as he looked towards the throne, he saw… something beautiful. He saw a beautiful blonde woman in an elegant blue dress, sitting comfortably in her throne, consorting with what appeared to be her younger sister, sitting in the throne over from hers. The girl was very pretty too, but something about the queen just… held his one good eye.

"Hello!" the younger sister said, getting up to shake both ocelot and big bosses hands. "I'm Anna!" she proclaimed, "Welcome to Andrelle!" In her usual hyper manner, she seemed happy to have visitors. Her older sister, in a more calm manner, walked over to big boss and shook his hand.

"I am queen Elsa of Andrelle, and you are?" She asked politely.

"….." Big boss didn't know what to say. He was a hardened, time tested brute. A… demon, as to speak. The shrapnel horn on his head seemed to push that point.

"… Where I am from they call me big boss, but you… may call me John"

"well John, to be frank, may I ask what all the things you're wearing are?" Elsa asked him.

"All it is is standard equipment, you've never seen it before?" big boss asked. After he said that, everything became clear. From the old style houses, to the kingdom itself and the monarchy style society, only one thing made sense to him. "Say, what year is it right now?" He asked.

"Why, it's 1840 John" she answered.

"what?" Ocelot inquired, after finishing his discussion with Anna in the background over what had happened. "Are you crazy? The year is 1984!" he proclaimed.

"That's not possible! Unless…" Elsa said.

"Unless that flash of white mixed up the universe and meshed a bunch of timelines together!" Ocelot inquired. "I'll contact kaz quickly and we'll get this sorted out, in the meantime would it be too much to ask if we stayed a while to discuss what's happened?"

"As long as you like!" Elsa exclaimed, but then reserves herself a little, as if she were still getting used to being royalty. "I mean….. we don't get many visitors, especially ones as odd as you, so stay long as you like!" She says, "In fact, dinner should be ready soon."

"Now you're talking his language!" Ocelot exclaims, "This guy's a regular snake eater!"

"what?" Elsa and Anna question in harmony.

"It's nothing" Big boss said, "But I haven't eaten since this morning, so what time WILL it be ready?"

A royal cook came in and proclaimed that dinner was ready.

"Well, that was convenient." Anna says while they all walk to the dining room downstairs. "I'll show mr. Ocelot to his seat, you can show Big boss since he's your guest."

"Alright" Elsa said, motioning big boss to follow her. Big boss kind of like the change in scenery from all the death and destruction he had faced to this regal, peaceful climate. He and Elsa went a separate way to the dining room, the long way compared to Anna and Ocelot.

"Can you show me the gun twirling trick again mr. ocelot?" Anna asks ocelot, their voices fading into the distance as they go the other way.

"Queen Elsa, I want to-"

"Please John, just call me Elsa." She says to the hardened hero.

"Of course then, Esa, as I was saying, that flash of light must've meshed a bunch of different times together, and obviously different times in history were a possibility. Anything you would want to know about the future?" he asks the snow queen.

"First off, there are a few things I'd like to know about you. Why do they call you big boss? Why is your arm not fleshy like a regular persons? How is all that equipment used, and whats wrong with the tip of your head and eyepatch?

"It's a long story Elsa, REALLY long. I'd rather not go into it, it's rather sad. I'll explain all of it later, after dinner." Big boss explained.

"Alright then", elsa said. "My sister has taken a liking to your cohort Ocelot it seems"

"Yes, Ocelot is fantastic with women. I've never been very good with that sort of thing, missing eye, shrapnel headwound and all." He answered.

"I don't mean like that, she's married. Her husband is out for a week with his ice company." Elsa replied, "But that shouldn't matter to you. Who you are on the inside determines love, John"

Once she said that to him, big boss had a flashback to Eva in operation: Snake Eater. Elsa, from her beautiful appearance to the way she spoke, reminded him of the only woman he ever truly loved.

"I know, it's just that….." big boss stopped talking about it when they reached the dining hall. The beautiful feast reminded him of how hungry he was.

"Please, John, eat." Elsa said to him as they all sat down. Ocelot and Anna had arrived just shortly before and were conversing separately, similar to children talking about things they had done before meeting. As they began to eat after blessing, Elsa began to eat slowly and mannerly, the way royalty should. Ocelot, being the history buff he was, knew that in royal company you should always be polite and eat in a mannered, respectful way. Big boss…. Not so much. While Elsa and anna were cutting up a turkey with forks, Big boss was already face deep into a medium rare steak without any utensils.

"Uhhh… John?" Ocelot said confused.

"What? Its how I eat, sorry…." He said and just like that was already finished before anyone else was done.

"You're funny, mr. Big boss" Anna said, chuckling at his funny way of acting. Elsa found it quite amusing too. Even Ocelot found humor in the caveman like behavior right in front of royalty.

"You have to excuse boss here, not many women are at diamond dogs, so men just be men there for the most part."

"Really?" Anna asked. "Then what happens when men-"

"Anna, hush!" Elsa proclaimed. Anna sat back, scolded. "I'm sorry, Anna gets carried away some times." Elsa said to big boss.

"Ha!hahahahahaha! ooooh, that isn't anything!" Big boss exclaimed. "You should see what some of the younger soldiers back home say!"

"After what Ocelot said, your home sounds interesting. Can we go Elsa?" Anna begged. "Pleeeeease?"

"Well, I'll see if the guards can look the palace over for a few days." Elsa said, "Besides, what kind of good queen doesn't visit an ally?"

Big boss was shocked. An ally? But they haven't even known each other but for a few hours. Although, it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep allies in this messed up world. Even as a nationless military, keeping friends is a good strategy. But even so, the thought of a pampered little princess consorting with such a brutal fighter just seemed odd to big boss. Ocelot also found it odd through the expression on his face of pure confusion. He and Big boss exchanged looks of bewilderment at the situation.

"Do you mind if I smoke in here?" Big boss asks in a friendly manner.

"Of couse, many of our trading allies' ambassadors smoke." Elsa tells him. Big boss nods with a thank you look at Elsa and takes out a cigar then lights it. "Nothing like a good cigar." He says calmly.

"It smells kinda funny" says Anna.

"Only the best for the big boss" ocelot says in a laughing manner.

Big boss, cigar still in mouth, looks out the window on the side of the dinner room "y'know, ocelot, doesn't that snow out there remind you of Russia?"

"A little" Ocelot replied.

"You're from Russia?" Anna asked.

"Kind of, it's a long story." Ocelot responded, "Not important now."

"You know Ocelot, you aren't that out of place here. In our time, cowboys were commonplace in America" Elsa said to him, "In fact our father told stories of meeting them if he ever went to America for business."

"Oh really?" Ocelot says, happily, "Where is your father now? I'd love to talk with him about it."

"…..he's dead, actually" Elsa said back, sadly. "He died a few years ago. In fact, his death was the reason I became queen of this place. At first it was rough, but eventually it became better." Elsa said.

"I know that feeling, actually." Big boss said in reply. "The reason they call me big boss is due to the death of my mentor, the boss."

"How did she die?" Elsa asked.

The room became silent and Ocelot looked at big boss worried. Anna and Elsa look to big boss, seeing the grief in his eyes.

"About 20 years ago in our time I…killed her wth her own gun." Big boss said.

"my…" Elsa said, saddened. Anna looked concerned, and ocelot looked down with a solemn look. "I killed her under orders from my government after she defected from our country. It turned out in the end, she was told by our government to let me win, and that she had to die. I was set up by my country, so after years of questioning my life I left my country and started the organization now known as "diamond dogs", roaming the earth as an army with no nation." Big boss explained. "During the time when that happened, I got my eye shot out by accident by Ocelot from the black powder in his revolver hitting my eye while on fire."

"Oh…my word I….. I'm sorry." Elsa said, "I never knew…"

"It's fine, you never knew" big boss answered, solemnly. "Now, after all that 20 years ago I was given the title of "big boss"."

"That explains a lot about you actually." Elsa said to him, looking worried for him. Ocelot decides to lighten the mood by getting up and saying "I think I'll be going to speak to kaz about what we've found, ok boss?" ocelot asks.

"Of course" Big boss replies.

Later, after dinner, Elsa approaches big boss.

"The snow outside is lovely this time of year, care to take a walk?" She asks.

"…. Sure." Big boss answers.

As they get up and walk down the old path in the back of the castle, Elsa tell big boss to wait for a moment as she'll get into something warmer. Big boss denied a coat, stating his equipment is thermally insulated to keep him warm. Once Elsa comes back, in a white fur coat, they stroll out into the night so Elsa can show him the beautiful scenery.

"John, may I ask you something?" Elsa asks

"What?" Big boss answers.

" If you've had such a tragic life involving all this war and suffering, then why go back to it every day? Why sell yourself to the highest bidder?" she asks him, looking at him softly and in confusion at the same time.

"Because…., The only time I ever feel like I'm alive or like I feel like I fit in is when I'm in battle. Because of that, I formed the army without a nation, fighting for no just cause. So that way, those who feel as I do will never be abandoned. We forsaked our countries to band together for ourselves, fighting for the highest bidder. We….. are diamond dogs." Big boss said calmly, looking out into the night.

"So war is a way of life for you? It seems impractical knowing the very way you live could kill you the next day." Elsa replied thoughtfully.

"Is it that different for you?" Big boss asks, "You are royalty, what if someone were to chsallenge your throne from my time? Spears and crosswbows are nothing to this." Big boss says, pulling out his 1911.

"And what is that?" Elsa asks.

"The Colt 1911. A handgun made perfectly in every detail. It's gods gift to man, in my opinion at least."

"How does it work?"

" I don't keep it loaded during safe missions like this, but normally you just put your hands on the grip like so…. Here, let me show you." Big boss says to the blonde beauty.

He puts Elsa's hands to the gun and stands behind her, leaning a bit to get on her view level.

His beard touches her face and tickles her cheek.

"Hahaha" Elsa laughs.

"What is it?" big boss asks.

"It's just your beard, it tickles my face a lot" Elsa says laughing.

"Really? I've had it as long as I've been able to grow one."

"Well I like it." Elsa keeps laughing, " A rugged man like yourself needs one. Else you'd look rather odd.!"

"pfft…. Hahahahahahahaha!" Big boss starts laughing at the thought. They both laugh, still wrapped in each other. Then, in a sudden accident, their lips lock. This beautiful scene keeps up for several seconds, before they both realize what they had just done.

" Oh my, I'm so…"

"I'm sorry!" They both stutter to get their words together after the blissful time ended.

"You think we should go back to the palace?" Big boss asks.

"Uhhmmmm….yes, probably." Elsa replies. In the akwardness, they both walk back not sure what to say.

"Elsa, I'm sorry about-"

"No John, don't be. This was my fault. All of it." Elsa said to the tall soldier.

The worn out hero had been alone all of his life, but that kiss sparked a feeling inside him he hadn't felt in years. Love? Possibly. Elsa felt that feeling too in her heart, unlike anything her young royal mind had felt before.

Once they got back, it was night time. It was quiet in the halls and not a sound was heard. While walking back, while Big boss and Elsa conversed on different subjects from strategy to Elsa speaking about her powers and big boss explaining his gear, ocelot sent a codec saying he was going to sleep. Big boss and Elsa were all alone in the castle, by themselves.

"Um, about tonight Elsa, I'm sorry about all that" Big boss said, outside his room.

"No John, I am. The moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat, and I thought you were a barbaric warrior from the future, and I thought you were."Elsa told him, " But after that conversation at dinner I found a complex, sad man with nobody that loved him. After I showed my powers to the people of my kingdom, I was drove out by fear and went into seclusion for a time. In a way, I was just like you. I thought nobody loved me, but my sister showed me that even in the worst times, somebody still loves you." She explained to him.

"Wow", Big boss replied, "My whole life I've always been in some sort of fight or conflict. The peace I've felt while here reminds me that no matter what, I'm not the demon Many people say I am."

"I don't think you're a demon", Elsa told him, "I don't think you're a demon at all."

With that, she kissed him again. And again. This went on for several minutes before she led him Up towards the master bedroom. "As royalty, I'm expected to wait until I wed to make love, but they won't know that if nobody tells them." Elsa tells big boss in a seductive manner. With that, she slips of her dress to reveal a tender, beautiful body without a single mark or problem.

"May I see your body?" She asks.

"ok.." Big boss says, his eyes fixated on her breasts. After he removes his vest and upper clothing, She can tell he has had a hard life. Cuts, bruises and scars were all around his body.

"You've had it rough, haven't you?" She says, seductively unzipping his olive pants, equipment still on belt. "Well tonight you'll remember what soft means."

After his pants were removed, his boots off and his full body shown, she sat in front of what even though the owner of the body considered a demon's vessel, she saw something that just needed love. For the net two hours, she showed him what love was all over again for him, softly and tenderly making love to him as he did what he could to respond with his own body, making her feel as special and loved as she made him feel after all that time.

After all this, she fell asleep wrapped in the arms of this "demon", now feeling loved and as if he had never became that demon at all. Now, his war company was not just a way of life, but a way of helping those in need and as a way to help protect those he loved, from the poor and innocent to a beautiful queen in a little kingdom in northern Europe.

The next morning, Elsa and Anna packed their things to head out for diamond dogs' base. After the sisters and Ocelot met in the palace courtyard, Ocelot pulled out his radio to send the coordinates to Morpho, the base helicopter operator. Big boss was heading towards the courtyard where everyone agreed to meet, still bewildered over what happened to him the night before. Was the horn in his head just messing with his brain? Was that whole night's actions just a perverted delusion? He was confused.

"What's that thing you're holding?" Anna asks Ocelot.

"What, this? It's called a radio. Talk into it and the radios on the same channel of hearing as it will hear what you're saying when you press this button here." Ocelot explained, pointing at the button. "The operator of the transport we'll use is using this same signal as us, he's been waiting the whooole time, just for us."

"Wow", said Anna, astonished at the not-so-old invention. "The future has a bunch of odd things."

"Oh Anna, leave Ocelot alone." The older sister Elsa said, hushing her. She looked to big boss with a smile on her face, as he saw her for the first time after waking up in her bed and leaving mysteriously. "Hello, John, I took it you slept well?" she asked in a funny way, looking at him in a seductive manner.

"….." Big boss was speechless as to what he had done last night. Realizing he really WASN'T in a dream."….It was alright." he told the ice queen. "Are you and your sister ready for your visit to Diamond dogs' headquarters?"

"Yes, our things are ready. How long will it take to get there? Days? Months? I expect it to be a while based off where you said it was." Anna told him.

"It'll only be a few hours, actually. Ocelot, call morpho with where we are."

"Got it, boss." Ocelot said, pushing the button and motioning everyone to quiet down. "Morpho, this is revolver Ocelot. Land the chopper near the lake clearing close to where the coordinates of this broadcast are. Also, bring only yourself, we have diplomatic guests. Inform master miller so when we get back we can welcome them correctly to our humble home."

"Yes sir, Ocelot." Morpho messaged. "How much space is needed in the chopper for the guests? I need to know what to expect. Over."

"Not much Morpho, the girls are rather lightly ." Ocelot responded.

"Girls? You found women up there? Over."

"That's right Morpho, tell the boys we have company and to be polite. Over."

"Got it. I'll be there shortly. Morpho out."

" So where are we meeting this so called "morpho"?" Anna asks.

"Out in the clearing towards the fijord. Our transport can land on almost any flat surface, even water if necessary." Ocelot explained to the young princess.

"How does the "Chopper" get here so fast, John?" Elsa asks Big boss.

"It flies through the skies faster than a bird. It's powered by oil."

"Like in a lamp?"

"No, it's a mix of several fluids found underground." Big boss explains.

While walking towards the fijord, Elsa decided she would walk without protection of her guards, preferring a stroll with her sister and newfound allies.

While walking through the streets of her town, a man with a knife ran up to her. The man looked to be out for blood, not caring what happened to him.

"Give me your crown, queen! Nothing you've done has helped me!" The beggar said, holding her and having the knife up to her throat. Elsa tried to use her powers to freeze the robbers knife, making it too brittle to use, but to no avail.

"What? My powers won't work!" Elsa yelled. Big boss saw this and took out his pistol, taking his own knife out and entering cqc position.

"Elsa, get down!" Big boss yells to her. After she breaks from the mugger's grip she tries to run from the mugger, and as he lunges to stab at her big boss runs up to the robber,grabs the robbers arm, throws the knife out of his hand, and then punches him in several places in just a flash of motion, finishes the crook with a fierce punch to his nose, breaking it and then throws the bum to the ground, aiming his gun at him still. Everybody in the market watched the whole time in awe.

"What… *pant*…. Was that?" Elsa, still panicking, looking at awe in the precision in the soldier's technique no one except Him and Ocelot had seen before.

"That was the power of what we call C.Q.C. where we come from." Ocelot explained. "The best hand fighting technique on earth. He developed it himself with his master. Every diamond dogs soldier learns it first thing as soon as they get there."

"What do you want me to do with this fiend?" Big boss said, gun still pointed at the crook.

"Guards, oh guards!" Elsa yelled. Suddenly, three guards came to her aid.

"What is it, my lady?" The leader says.

"Take this man to the dungeon, and treat his wounds. Then, I want you to help him get back on his feet." She orders him.

"But, m'lady, he.."

"No captain, we are good to our people here." She tells him.

"Of course." The guard says. The three guards carry the bum off, eventually leaving sight.

"What happened to your powers,Elsa?" Anna asked, still amazed like the rest of the crowd at the display that just happened.

"I…. I don't know. Perthaps that flash of light had something to do with it?" She says to her younger sister.

"Maybe. First thing as soon as we get back, we're going to look into it. For now, we have more important matters to see to." Elsa proclaimed, leading the group of two soldiers and royalty to the clearing near the fijord.

As they walked over to it, after all the citizens said goodbye to their beloved queen, Elsa looks to big boss as they walk together with Ocelot and the always energetic Anna already farther ahead.

"You don't have to feel akward over what happened last night, John." Elsa said to him, looking into his eyes. "It wasn't a sign of weakness."

"I know…" Big boss says, looking at his prosthetic robot arm. "It's just that… the concept of it…. A little royal beauty and…. me….together in that situation felt so…. I just don't know."

"We can discuss it later. Shouldn't Morpho be here soon in your "Chopper"?" Elsa asked.

"Give him a little longer, the storm was harsh last night."

"Ok" Elsa replied. And with the end of that conversation, they were at the clearing, and Morpho was visible in the distance.

"There's our boy." Ocelot said, looking at the chopper approaching it's destination.

"It sure is noisy." Anna said, covering her ears as it landed. Elsa was doing the same. After big boss helped them onto it, Ocelot stepped on and gave him his famous gesture. Big boss smiled and got on, closing the door.

"Mission accomplished." Big boss said to Ocelot, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"It's not nearly as loud in here. Say, where's this "morpho"?" Anna asked big boss.

"He's driving it past that door there." Big boss said, pointing at the door. As they flew to the base, as Anna and ocelot discussed what their times were like, Big boss and Elsa exchanged looks at times. Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself, but big boss still wasn't sure about the whole ordeal.

First chapter of many possibly, I do not own any characters usaed in this piece of fiction and the rights are reserved in those areas.


	2. They call them the diamond dogs

Chapter two: They call them the diamond dogs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to anything used and/or referenced in this story.

As the chopper grew closer to the diamond dogs' headquarters, Anna jumped to the window to look at the foreign place with technologies she couldn't even imagine.

"Woooooow, Elsa, just look at all this!" She then pulled her sister up towards the window to see the high tech wonder.

"Amazing. Say, John, where did you get the money to build all this? Surely this must be expensive, even all this time in the future." Elsa said as she marveled at the huge base out in the middle of the ocean.

"After you mass all the money you get from mercenary work, you start to build surplus. Every dollar of it goes straight to the base, and combating ci-….. wait…" Big boss held his thought for a moment, with Ocelot and big boss realizing at the same time as Anna and Elsa looked on confused.

"Ocelot, you know what this means don't you?" Big boss said.

"No more Cipher to fight, we can finally achieve the Bosses dream without a hitch!" Ocelot laughed afterwards as the two of them now had no thing to stand in their way as they could finally achieve their lifelong dreams.

"Pardon, but who-or what- is Cipher?" Elsa questioned as she was still looking at the modern anomaly through the window of the chopper, almost there.

"After I killed the boss, my mentor, My leader at the time and I both decided we wanted to fulfill her dreams of a world with no borders. My leader, who at the time was known as "zero" thought this meant rutheless control of the whole world. As the student of the boss, I know that she must've meant a world where all people can do as they please, without strife. I started diamond dogs back when it was MSF all those years ago on that basic principle, becoming a military that would combat an enemy for the highest bid. Doing as we please. But now, with no Cipher to fight, it can finally be achieved!" Big boss declared, with a smile, which has been rare since all that time ago.

"Well that's great mr. Big boss!" Anna said. "OH HEY! WE'RE HERE!" She yelled happily.

As the helicopter landed, Ocelot carried all the luggage off first, then before Big boss would let the girls out, he made sure the preparations were ready.

The girls could hear a muffled talking, as Anna held her ear to the door to hear talking.

"Shhh Elsa, I'm listening." She listened in on the talking.

"What were they saying?"

"Big boss asked someone if "everything was ready", I don't know what it means."

"Hmmm…" Elsa questioned. "He did say there are almost no girls here, maybe something special?" Just before she could say more, Big boss came back in and shut all the windows.

"Just give us 20 more minutes girls, then everything will be ready for you." Big boss tells them and leaves.

"Ooooooooh" they both say.

"I hope whatever it is worth the wait." Anna says.

"Me too." Elsa adds.

The twenty minutes passed as the girls discussed things like what clothes they packed, how to handle the situation, etc. then suddenly Morpho sent a message over the chopper's speaker:

"This is morpho to the two ladies in the helicopter. Please watch your step as the diamond dogs show you around. Morpho out." With that, the helicopter door opened, and as the girls stepped out, they were greeted by a thunderous applause by upwards of 300 men, clapping and yelling . Even Big boss took Elsa's hand and took her out for a grand tour of mother base.

"This is Kazuhira Miller, base master of business." Big boss says as the one legged, one armed Miller hobbles over.

"Nice to meet you Girls. I'm Kaz. But that's not important. Who are you two?" Kaz says in a friendly manner.

"I'm queen Elsa, and this is my sister Anna." Elsa greets him and shakes his one good hand.

"HI, I'm Anna." The young girl says, shaking his one hand. The amount of shakiness from Anna's handshake, coupled with Kaz's already bad balance from only having one leg, made him stumble a bit. Luckily, before he got to the floor, Ocelot caught him.

"You alright Kaz?"

"Yeah." Miller replied.

"Sorry sbout my sister, she gets a little carried away in new company." Elsa explained to Kaz as he regained his balance. Anna slumped her head down.

"Sorry about that." Anna told the One armed man.

"Oh it's nothing. Now, are you ready for the grand tour? I can't come, I have business to attend to. Ocelot, you take Anna to see the R&amp;D section, Big boss, you can show Elsa the shooting range and equipment section.

"Ok." Anna said, gaining her usual optimisticness back at hearing she'll get to see even more futuristic tech. After Kaz gave big boss his assignment with Elsa, they looked at each other. As Elsa smiled and blushed lightly, Big boss still felt an odd sensation inside. Should he try to make another move? Should he just act as if nothing ever happened? He was so confused, feeling this after all this time.

As they were about to go their separate ways, Ocelot stopped to talk to Big boss quickly.

"I know about what happened last night, Snake."

"Wha… how?" Big boss asked.

"In a place with litteraly no noise at night, it isn't hard to hear a woman moaning and a man grunting. I always knew you ate like an animal but I mean boss come o-"

"Ocelot stop it." Big boss ordered him.

"Whatever you say Boss, I'm just saying you seem like a perfect match."

"How?"

"Think of it boss. You and her were both resented originally by others, but now you're both celebrated. She is the generous queen of a beautiful kingdom and you're the leader of a whole nation of soldiers that idolize you. You and her are essentially the same."

"Yeah…" Big boss sighed.

"Yeah what?" Ocelot questioned, looking concerned.

"I know we're similar, but it's not that. How can I, the leader of a whole nation, spend time wasted on my personal feelings when my soldiers need me? I was gone for nine whole years, Ocelot, nine years. You saw what happened. I never want them to feel that way again. I will never abandon them, I will always be there for them. No matter what." Big boss explained to his best friend. Elsa and Anna could hear them talking in the distance, as they had some girl talk too.

"Do you like him?" Anna asked cheerily.

"He's a lot more sensitive than he appears actually. Like a child with no mother. He needs someone to love him, and I think I can fill that void." Elsa told her younger sister.

"Oooooh, romaaaaantic!" Anna replied. "Reminds me of when Kristoff and I met!"

"Maybe," Elsa explained, "but you were nieve to the world outside, and thought you already loved someone at first. But this man already did love someone, but not in the way a man typically loves a woman. He had a feeling for her he couldn't explain. All last night we talked about i-"

"You mean after you had sex for three hours?" Anna asked, giggling.

"Anna!" Elsa blushed and looked away.

"This morning after Ocelot woke up, him and I discussed what we heard. Turns out Big boss already had a love at one point, but he hasn't seen her in a long time. I hear she had kids from him too. Ocelot told me they're clones of him, and that he's never even met them." Anna told her sister.

"If this whole time thing is permanant, than John must already have a lot on his mi-"

"Why are you calling him by his actual name? Is he your boooy tooooy?" Anna teased, pushing on her older sibling's elbow.

"Oh stop it Anna." Elsa said, brushing Anna's hand off of her dresses shoulder. At this time, Ocelot escorted Anna away to the R&amp;D sect, and Big boss and Elsa walked towards the shooting range first.

"You know John, if you want to, you don't have to feel akward about last night." Elsa told him, walking down the strut with him.

"It's no that….. You see, I have a duty to these men. They left everything they had behind to fight. If I abandon them to pursue personal dreams, then I'm forgetting everything I made this for." Big boss told the little princess. As Ela combed her French braid with her fingers, she looked to Big boss with the same look she gave him the night before.

"John, from what Anna has told me your men absolutely love you. I do not believe they would find offense in you finding happiness, same as what you've done for them. Now that you're free from Cipher, you can pursue your dreams without a hitch." As Elsa told Big boss that, his one good eye opened a little, and he realized something. She was right. Nobody stood in his way anymore. He could do anyting.

"I'll talk it over with Kaz later, we're set to have dinner with him and a few others tonight in the private dining room here at Kaz's quarter-"

"No, please, let us sit with your men." Elsa said, shaking Big boss's robotic arm pleadingly. "They seem to have little exposure to women around here. Don't you think they'd like to see one or two around?"

"…Hmmm, good point." Big boss replied, putting his living hand on the strut rail. As they walked closer and closer to the shooting range, the shooting from the rifles and handguns became more and more clear.

"Wow, those guns sure are noisy. How does the gun fire that many bullets at once? Back where we're from it takes a while just to reload one shot." Elsa said, looking at Big boss's still holstered 1911.

"Advancements in the tech inside them. When we get there, care to try?" Big boss asked.

"Ok." Elsa replied. "If they're anything like your little gun there, than I'll enjoy it." Elsa said. At this point, they were at the shooting range. One soldier, name tagged "Alligator" Walked up to Big boss and saluted.

"Sir." Alligator said, I saluting position.

"At ease soldier." Big boss ordered. "We have company as you can see. See to it that the boys here don't get rowdy."

"Of course sir." Alligator said, rifle slung over his arm. "Nice to meet you miss."

"I'm Elsa, nice to meet you, mr… Alligator?" Elsa said, looking at his dog tags oddly.

"Oh, if you're wondering, that's not my real name. All th soldiers here pick animal names to use as codenames, and I picked alligator." Alligator explained.

"Really? That's a genius idea." The snow queen inquired. "John, you never told me what your code name was." After Elsa said "John", Big boss could see the confusion in Gator's eyes. Why would Big boss, the leader of one of the most powerful armies on earth, let an old world lady call him by his first name? He wasn't the type to get personal with people, despite being an amazing leader.

"It's snake."

"Snake?" Elsa looked at him, smiling a little.

"It's been Snake since my first real mission. The codename stuck, and I've used it ever since."

"Then why is Ocelot called Ocelot?" Elsa asked.

"Even before we met, Ocelot used that codename. His love for western movies inspired everything about him, from the way he talks to the clothes he wears."

"Movies?" Elsa questioned. Alligator looked even more confused.

"Imagine a picture that moved and had words to it." Big boss explained.

"That sounds delightful. One day, will you show me a movie?" Elsa questioned.

"Sure." Big boss answered. By this time, the other soldiers had realized they had company and started walking up to greet her. As Elsa went to greet them, they acted as if they were near royalty, one soldier even removed the moth part of his balaclava to kiss her hand. While this was going on, Alligator and Big boss stood watching the happening.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Alligator asked.

"Yes. You may speak." Big boss answered his veteraned soldier, who had been there for years.

"Why is Elsa dressed like royalty from the 1800's, and why is she unaccustomed to modern tech? Did the flash of light mess with time?" Alligator asked.

"Probably, Gator." Snake said, looking onward. "If she's royalty, than it's our duty to see to it she is treated well. And that means if she wants to call me by her first name, than that means she may call me by my real name." Big boss told his comrade in arms.

"Of course sir. One last thing. How long will they be staying, and why did her and her sister come in the first place? Is Diamond dogs finally starting to rise on the global map? If this new world lacks Cipher, than we can fulfill the boss's will unopposed, and make her dream come true. Allies are always good." Alligator inquired.

"That's exactly it Alligator. As for how long they'll be staying, I'm not sure." Big boss said. "Any more questions soldier?"

"No sir. I'll get to prepping the dinner table for our guests in master Miller-"

"Actually Gator, they want to eat with everyone like we normally do. They want exposure to the modernized world." Big boss said to his soldier. "Tell the men to be polite to them, we need allies to help expand Diamond dogs."

"Of course sir. Permission to leave to inform the others?"

"Dismissed." Big boss said, walking up to the group of men and woman. "That's enough men, she wants to see how modern weaponry works."

"Can I show her?" One sniper-equipped soldier asked.

"My I sir?" Another soldier, who appeared to be trying out a hip-shooting technique asked.

"Let her have her pick who shows." Big boss said, looking to Elsa. "Well?"

"I want to try myself." Elsa said. The soldiers looked shocked.

"Well men, what are you doing just standing there? Somebody get her a pistol." Big boss ordered.

"Here, ma'am." One soldier said, handing her his small gun.

"Ooooh, what's this called, mr… "Raven"?" Elsa asked

"It's called a "Makarov", it's a small pistol used for backup fire." Raven explained. Elsa took the tiny pistol, stood at the firing distance overlooking the ocean and aimed at the target at the edge of the complex.

"Ok Elsa, just calmly grip the gun by the handle, squeeze the trigger and-" Big boss couldn't finish as Elsa rapidly unloaded the whole 8 rounds into the target area, hitting it all in the center area. All the men looked in awe. Even big boss's good eye looked a bit surprised.

"Very good Elsa." Big boss inquired, taking the gun and pressing the unload buton, taking the magazine out.

"That was fun!" Elsa said, laughing a bit. "Do you have anything bigger?" She asked.

"Well, we have a huge stock of weaponry, ranging from pistols as little as what you just use to guns bigger than the both of us." Big boss explained, showing her to the gun storage room. "With your small size though, I don't think you'd be able to handle something very big though." He went on to say.

"What's this? It's really heavy." Elsa said, holding the rifle in her hands.

"That's an AK-47. I don't think you'd be able to hold it up and fire though honestly. Here, try this." Big boss explained, handing her a gun similar to Ocelot's.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, looking the gun over.

"Its's a Colt single action army, same gun Ocelot uses." Big boss told her. "It's hard to make a mistake with. Just pull that hammer back and shoot. There usually aren't any mess-ups on the inside either since the gun has to be manually reloaded."

"May I try?" Elsa asked pleadingly.

"You must like this, huh? Big boss said, a smile forming a little on his face.

"I love seeing all the new technology. Perhaps you could train our soldiers back in Andrelle with this?" Elsa proposed.

"Of course." Big boss added, "After all, what are partners for?"

"You know John, we could always be more…" Elsa said, pushing her finger up and down on Big boss's BDU. The seclusion of the armory room since nobody was in at the time, coupled with their previous interactions, made for a rather calm environment.

"Ehehehe…" Big boss chuckled a little. Elsa gave him a small kiss on his cheek, leaving lipstick which big boss rubbed off seconds later. Maybe it would be ok to let himself pursue his own happiness for a while.

"So, can we try this now?" Elsa asked, looking at the western legend.

"It's a date." Big boss replied. For the next hour or so, Elsa experimented with several different guns, large and small, to see what she liked. In the end, she settled for a Colt 1851, similar to the Colt SAA she had seen Ocelot carry earlier.

"May I keep this gun John?"

"Sure. Consider it Diamond dogs' gift to you." Big boss said, looking on at the beauty with a gun. "Maybe when you go back home, I'll come with you to teach your royal guard some modern military strategy."

"Like?" Elsa asked. By this time all the soldiers had left. They had until dinner (which was not for a few hours, as it was only 1:00 PM) To speak by themselves.

"Guns in general, fighting techniques like the kind I used on that thug, etc." Big boss explained. "We could also supply you with modern equipment, we have a surplus as you could see." Big boss said, pointing to the huge weapon section.

"Of course." Elsa replied.

"We'll talk with Kaz about it at dinner later. What would you like to see now?" Big boss asked, taking Elsa's hand with his living one.

"I'd love to walk around and see what else you've built. I wonder what Anna is doing right now?"

"Well, if she's with Ocelot, I can just contact him with my codec and we can see."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Just a moment." Big boss said, pulling his codec radio out. "All I have to do is set the radio frequency here and- got it." Big boss said, pushing the call button.

"This is Ocelot, what do you need, boss? Something go wrong? Our guest isn't hurt, is she?" Ocelot asked over radio.

"No, Elsa just wanted to see what you and Anna were doing." Big boss messaged.

"Well, first I showed her the radio section then we went to see the boys in R&amp;D at work. Tell Elsa her sister has a knack for making friends. Everyone here loves her."

"I've got the speaker on. She can hear you." Big boss messaged.

"Hello Ocelot." Elsa said into the codec mic. "It's amazing to be talking to somebody standing so far away I can't even see them."

"Just one of the perks of the future." Ocelot said into the radio. "We'll talk later, I'm going to show our guest to the Soldier's quarters, let her meet the soldiers firsthand."

"Got it. Snake out." Big boss messaged.

"Ocelot out." Ocelot messaged, and the codec went off. Big boss put the codec radio back in it's holster inside it's holster.

"So, anything else you'd like to do?" Big boss questioned the girl.

"Can I see where you sleep?" Elsa asked.

"Uhh… sure." Big boss replied. With that, they made their way to his private quarters. Within the room there was just a bed, a desk for writing, a clock with the current military time and a personal gun locker.

"Rather small, I figured you would have more here John." Elsa said, looking at the small plain room.

"I like to keep things simple. I spend almost no time in here any wa-" Big boss couldn't finish as Elsa pushed him onto the bed and started unbuttoning his coat. Apparently she had locked the door so nobody could enter the room. "Well you're going to spend a while in here today, John. Now sweety, let me see that "Snake" one more time." Elsa said, taking her dress off.

"We have a dinner later, we might be la-"

"it won't take but a while. You're so amazing it won't take me long to-" Before she could finish her sentence, Big boss started kissing her all over, taking his robotic arm and stroking her body all around, groping her with his good hand.

"John, I didn't know you could be so passionate." Elsa laughed.

"This is an actual CQC technique." Big boss replied, now having both hands on her breasts. The happy couple kept at this state for about a half hour, the soundproof walls made sure nobody could hear their affairs. If anyone could hear, they'd hear nothing but a woman's moaning continuously and a deeper grunting. After it was over, Big boss stood up, the light from the window overlooking the ocean showing the scars on his body.

"Where did all these scars come from?" Elsa asked, her still naked body laying on the bedsheets.

"Different things." Big boss replied. After a quick change of clothes, big boss was in a standard diamond dogs BDU with olive drab camo. Elsa, who had her things dropped off in the room (Which aroused suspicion from Ocelot and the movers) Wore the same dress she wore at her queen coronation ceremony. As they walked to the mess hall for the dinner, they stopped to see an R&amp;D sector man walking down the strut to the gun storage room.

"Hello, Kojima." Big boss stated, shaking his hand as he walked by."

"Nice to see you Snake. This must be our guest. It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Nice to meet you, mr. Kojima." Elsa said as she looked at his dogtags. As they walked on, she seemed puzzled. "Why didn't that soldier salute you? Is there something different about him?"

"He's…. a special case." Big boss said. After he said that they made it to the mess hall just in time.

"Ahh, queen, Boss." Kaz said, already eating with a few other soldiers. "Nice to see you came."

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Big boss said as they laughed. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Your favorite, steak." Kaz said, eating at the steak. As big boss went to get his own and the queen's food, Elsa and Kaz talked.

"Y'know your highness, I've never seen snake so relaxed. Perhaps it's best if you stayed longer. Ever since his coma he went into, he had been out for blood.

"A woman's touch helps everything. And please, call me Elsa." Elsa replied. A soldier walked up to her, a book in hand with names in it.

"Excuse me, miss, I don't want to interrupt anything, I just wanted to know if you'd give me your signature here." The soldier said meekly.

"Johnny, don't bother her. She's royalty." One soldier down the rows said.

"Oh it's nothing really. Of course mr..?" She asked what his name was.

"I'm called Johnny." The soldier said happily.

"Well nice to meet you Johnny, I'm Elsa." She said as she wrote her name down.

"Alright! First Elvis Presley, then Freddie Mercury, now royalty! Thank you so much!" As Johnny walked by, he patted Kaz on the back.

"That man was rather nice." Elsa said as she looked on him.

"That's Johnny." Kaz explained. "He's clumsy and a bit of a goofball, but he's an ok soldier. He's got a wife and kid in his home country."

"That sounds nice." Elsa said. "When you're queen, it's kind of like having hundreds of kids. Excpt they take care of themselves for the most part. Any way, John and I were discussing political ties and decided it would be nice for Diamond dogs to teach my army modern techniques and train them with modern war strategy with modern equipment."

"Of course we can. May I ask why He's letting you call him by name. Even I have to call him "Boss." The only person he lets call him John is Ocelot."

"Well you see Mr. Miller, we've gotten a little personal."

"Oh-ho-ho, have you." Kaz laughed. "Snake's not very personal acting, I never imagined he'd steal a beautiful woman like yourself away."

"He isn't sure if we should stay like this though. He's putting his soldiers before himself, I think its a sweet gesture on his part." Elsa said, blushing a little. Over the chatter of the mess hall, no one seemed to overhear them talking. Elsa looked over to the other side of the hall to see Big boss talking with a soldier over plans while standing in line.

"He's been so calm and even happy since that whole universe flash." Kaz said. "It's almost as if the warrior inside him calmed down."

"May I ask how he got that wound on his head? I asked him but he couldn't even remember." Elsa asked

"Honestly we don't even know. When he Came out of his coma it was already there. But when the helicopter he was in crashed, it wasn't visible, so we don't really know." Kaz said.

"Maybe the horn was making him act so bloodthirsty?" Elsa questioned.

"Uhh, maybe. He was absolutely furious at Cipher for what had happened to him when they destroyed our first mother base back when we were called MSF. After he got back on his feet after being in that coma for 9 years, he went out for revenge. Rescued me in Afghanistan, recruited a thousand soldiers and here we are. Since none of our enemies are here in this world though, everything has been peaceful. There's nothing to fight anymore." Kaz stated.

"That's great." Elsa replied. As they continued chatter, Big boss came with their food. As they ate, Elsa took tiny bites like a proper woman, but Big boss chomped down everything like an animal.

"Snake, be respectful!" Kaz said.

"Sorry." Big boss stated, his belly now full. Elsa laughed a little at the caveman like behavior just like the night before. After luch was over, they found out that Ocelot and Anna had been eating with the R&amp;D section near the back of the room since Anna was so interested in the technology.

"Sorry about that Boss, how'd the negotiation go?" Ocelot asked.

"It was fine. We've decided they'll go home tomorrow. When they go, I'll go with her to oversee that her royal guard gets modern military training, so I'm going to bring some of the surplus stock."

"Alright." Ocelot replied. "Just don't you go leaving without telling me." Ocelot said, giving his gesture and chuckling a little. Big boss smiled at him, then walked away. An hour after, night fell on the headquarters. Everything was quiet and most of the boys had fell asleep. After Anna and Elsa talked a while, they parted for the night. Anna decided to sleep in a guest quarters in the room next to the regular soldiers quarters. Elsa put her things in Big boss's private room, and that night they decided to watch a movie, as Big boss promised. As he rolled the movie projector into the room, Elsa asked: What's this movie called?"

"They call it "The good, the bad and the ugly." Big boss replied. 'It's Ocelots favorite movie. Maybe you'll like it too."

"Well lets watch." Elsa replied as the movie started. After the movie, they bantered a little.

"How did you like it?" Big boss asked.

"That was amazing!" Elsa replied, still hyped at the western. "Can we watch more?"

"Maybe some other time." Big boss said, resting his head on the pillow of his bed. "We'll need sleep if we're going to leave early tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, John." Elsa said, closing the door. As she closed the door, a girl surprised her. It was her own sister.

"Anna? I thought you were asleep?" Elsa said, still a little surprised

"Couldn't sleep knowing my big sister was getting slammed by a man she just met. Isn't there something you told me once along those lines?" Anna replied

"Anna listen, I know what you're saying, but this man needs someone to love him. I think I can fill that void in his heart." Elsa said to her little sister. "Even if my ice powers don't work, I can still do good."

"Oh I know, I just think it's odd, that's all." Anna said. "It's just that I'm concerned for my big sister, that's all." Anna said, hugging her sister.

"I'll be fine, now go back to bed. We have to leave tomorrow."

"Is mr. Ocelot coming? I love talking with him about all the modern world has." Anna asked her sister.

"No, but John is. He'll be teaching our soldiers modern military fighting. Besides, whya re you so warm to Ocelot. You're married." Elsa said.

"It's not like that at all Elsa, Ocelots my friend." Anna said, "I make friends easy. You saw how easily I befriended all these men."

"Good point." Elsa said. "Well, goodnight."

"Night." Anna said, going back to her bed.

Big boss tossed and turned for hours that night. "What am I doing?" He questioned. "I'm the man that people fear to see through their scopes. I am the man that took out a whole unit of the world's best soldiers. I defeated the greatest soldier of our time. How could that little blonde reduce me to my knees twice in such a short span? What am I feeling in my heart? Is it love?" He pondered as he tossed. "I haven't felt the tiniest bit of anything except hatred in me ever since my army was destroyed. But ever since I showed up in that little kingdom, a chord in my heart mellowed out. I don't feel that hatred anymore. It's gone." He thought. "With Cipher gone here, and these new allies I can finally complete my vision. A world where soldiers can live on the battlefield, always having a place to be. So they'll never be forgotten. But now that Elsa is here, that feel of war burning in me has….. dampened. Like….. a wave of water crashing on a burning fire." He said. Eventually he dozed off, not hearing the conversation in Ocelot's quarters just a few doors over.

"So tell me Anna, how do you like it here? I understand you couldn't sleep, were the men heckling you? I'll see to it that if they were they'll be punished." He asked.

"No it's not that. Ocelot, I'm worried for my sister." Anna said, looking out the door after she opened it, eyeing big boss's door. "I'm not sure if he can make her happy." She added. "She's a powerful woman by herself, and seeing as after all of what you've told me, Big boss is a rough man."

"John's a rough man, but he has a more tender side, Anna." Ocelot said, scratching his moustache as he looked at a few papers sent in earlier that day. "After he killed his mentor, he cried at her grave. Most men would've balled for hours. All he did was cry a single tear. Before that, he couldn't even shake the director of his home country's defense agency's hand without feeling pure sadness and resentment."

"How did you know that?" Anna asked.

"I was there. When he walked in the room in the capital building to shake the leader of his country's hand, his entire radio support team was there to congradulate him. As he looked out the window while shaking the president's hand, he saw me outside, clapping my hands too, still in my old Russian uniform." He explained, looking at the papers."Story short, he has a tender side but is afraid to show it. When your whole life has been shaped by war, you stop showing how you feel. But you and your sister are young and pure. You have nothing to feel bad for. Us? We're old dogs of war. Hired to kill for money."

"Then why don't you just stop?" Anna asks, looking at ocelot in a concerned way. "Why can't all the killing just stop?"

"Because" Ocelot said, "It's all we know. Our whole lives have been shaped by devestation. It's all we're good at." He said, looking down. "But, small girl, don't you worry about your sister. Even after all John's been through, he's not going to hurt somebody who's good to him."

"Well, if you say so…" Anna said, peering down the hall still from the door. "Something about him just seems offputting about how he is. From the way he walks and talks to the way he acts around my sister."

"It's just being protective. Your sister did it to you and now you're feeling it too." Ocelot said, getting up from his desk. "When you and your sister leave with Boss, I'll give you a radio to talk to me whenever you want. Wether you want to ask about something Big bos is doing you're seeing to the techniques he's teaching your soldiers, I'll be your guide."

"Thanks Ocelot. You really are a friend." Anna hugged the cowboy.

"Now, do you still want to sleep in you guest room near the soldiers or would you like somewhere else?" He asked.

"I'll just go back to my room. Goodnight." She said, walking down the hall in her gown.

"What a beauty." Ocelot thought to himself. "Her husband is one lucky bstard."

Next morning, after everyone was up, Kaz, Ocelot, Big boss, Elsa and Anna sat at the front table in the diamond dogs mess hall to discuss the plan and review the situation. Big boss was wearing his Tiger stripe camo suit with scarf for training as soon as they got everything unpacked at the kingdom, Ocelot was in a vest and bolero tie, standard ocelot. Since Miller was going to oversee political strategy with more people that day, he was wearing his signature glasses and suit. Elsa wore a simple dress, similar to her Corination one except sans cape and Anna decided to try and get with modern wear, borrowing a female Diamond dogs uniform from the armory except with no weaponry in the holsters, as she hadn't been trained yet.

"So Boss, let's review." Kaz said, looking over the table at him. "You will go back with our guests to their home, where you will train their army in modern strategy. You'll have to cover everything, from gear to combat basics to what to do when you don't have any food in the field."

"Got it." Big boss said, scratching his beard. "By the time I'm done there those men will be the best army there is."

"Good." Kaz said. He then turned his head to Ocelot. Sitting next to Anna and sipping his coffee. "Ocelot, you'll provide Boss with support from here, and give him news updates if anything big happens." Ocelot, still sipping his coffee, gave a thumbs up. "Alright then, you'll leave in 0300 hours. Girls, make sure he behaves."

"Of course we will." Elsa said, scratching Big boss's head. He motioned her to stop as he munched down his eggs. After the briefing, Kaz left to get a jumpstart on files needed to be signed.

"I'll be leaving now, I need to check with a few friends about some other countries willing to make diplomatic ties." Ocelot said. "Catch you later, Boss." With that, the man of mystery disappeared down the mess hall. With just Big boss and Elsa left there, the had time to discuss matters.

"So I take it Kaz likes us?" Anna said, in her usual cheerful mood.

"Kaz likes every woman he meets." Boss said, mouth still full.

"Chew your food, mister." Elsa said, looking at him. Big boss grumbled as he swallowed.

"He used to be irresistible to women before the incident. He actually got in trouble over it once." Big boss said, now turning his fork to the pineapple slices.

"Ooooooooh." Both girls said, giggling. "What happened?" They both asked.

"He was with a female soldier on base while at the same time going out with another. After they sent in complaints to me I had to confront him in the shower room. We ended up having a fight in the room where we almost killed each other." He said. Both Anna and her older sister listened closely. "It's best not to try and talk to him anymore about girls, he's been bummed ever since he lost two of his limbs." Big boss added, looking at his robotic appendage.

"Why don't you just make him one of those?" Anna asked, pointing at Big boss's clunky robot appendage.

"We are." He said. "When you were in the R&amp;D sector with Ocelot, that was behind the closed door. The engineers needed utmost silence in concentrating on building those limbs."

"Oooooh" Anna said, looking at her gear she was wearing. "It was awful nice of you to lend me these. Will all our men be using this?"

"It depends. There are different uniforms for different types of soldiers. Your men will be tesed in many subjects to see who is best fitted for what." He replied. "The clothes I'm wearing help conceal me from my enemies because the pattern blends in with the environment around me, since I'm usually in the stealth sector. If you girls want, we can test you too. I'll train you privately after your men, so that way I can go even deeper."

"Why deeper?" Elsa asked, lloking interested.

"It's best for a leader to have every bit of knowledge they can." Big boss said, looking to Elsa. "You know that though, don't you?"

"I suppose. It's a deal." The queen declared, shaking the soldier's hand.

A few hours later, three helicopters full of supplies were ready. From camo to weaponry, they were full. As Elsa, Anna and Big boss stepped onto the helicopter, he looked to see Ocelot. After Ocelot did his famous gesture, Big boss cracked a tiny smile and got on the chopper.

Chapter two of an ongoing story. I do not own any characters used and all rights are reserved to those companies that do own them.


End file.
